1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for filling particulate material into a tube. More particularly embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for filling a catalyst into a tube of a primary reformer furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
Primary reformer furnaces such as those used in the production of ammonia, hydrogen and methanol typically utilize tens or hundreds of heat transfer tubes that are filled with catalyst particles. These tubes must initially be filled with catalyst, and used catalyst must be replaced with fresh catalyst periodically. Voids in the catalyst fill can easily form if catalyst particles are introduced to the tubes too quickly or non-uniformly during the filling of the tubes. Also, catalyst particles can fracture or crush if they are allowed to free-fall too far during filling of the tubes. Voids or crushed catalyst create local density variations as well as a catalyst density that is less than optimal. Local density variations differ from tube to tube and cause variations in the pressure drop over the tubes. This results in distortions of gas distribution in a multi-tube reactor and causes uneven temperature distribution over the tubes during operation of the reactor. The resultant thermal and mechanical stress in the tube can reduce its useful life. To reduce voids the tube can be vibrated by such methods as tapping or vibrating the upper part of the tube. However, this is laborious and delays the filling operation. Additionally, tapping or vibration can expose the tube to extra mechanical stress. If excessive crushing or fracturing of catalyst particles occurs during filling, the only remedy is to remove all catalyst from the tube and refill it properly. This adds substantial labor and results in the loss of expensive catalyst
One method for reducing density variations utilizes a short sock or sock-like member made of a material such as a soft plastic that is first filled with the catalyst. The catalyst can be delivered from the manufacturer already in the socks. When filling the tubes, a sock filled with catalyst is fastened onto a line and lowered towards the bottom of each tube. By jerking the line, the sock opens at its bottom and the catalyst flows into the tube with a minimum of free fall. However, there are several disadvantages with this method. Filling one tube with this method usually requires a number of the socks thereby making the method laborious. Sometimes, the sock will open prematurely, allowing the catalyst particles to fall a great distance and achieve enough gravimetrically induced velocity to crush or fracture when they hit the bottom of a tube. If the sock contains voids among the particles of catalyst, then corresponding voids will typically form in the tube when the sock is emptied. Consequently, the tubes must be exposed to tapping or vibrating to secure reasonably even gas distribution over the tubes.
Another method for attaining good and even packing of catalyst into a tube includes filling the tube with water and then pouring in the catalyst. However, this method requires that the water subsequently be completely removed. Removal of the water and necessary subsequent drying takes a long time. Additionally, used water requires special treatment, adding time and cost.
RD Patent Application RD-253040-A describes a method for filling a tube with a catalyst by adding the catalyst to the upper part of the tube by means of a transporter comprising a slowly rotating arrangement. The catalyst is transported from a container through a duct in which there is a rod with oblique/transverse propeller wings or brushes. The catalyst particles are then transported to the upper end of the catalyst tube and fall smoothly into the tube. However, the particles must be added slowly in order to get even filling of the tube. Further, the catalyst drops a significant length especially during the first part of the filling operation thereby permitting the catalyst to be crushed or broken during the fall. Therefore, the particles can pack unevenly over the vertical length of the tube and the filling time can be long.
Therefore, there exists a need for a catalyst loading tool that is cost effective to manufacture and is easily configurable to accommodate particular loading requirements for a given reactor. There exists a further need for a catalyst loading tool that permits filling of reactor tubes evenly without breaking the catalyst particles.